In recent years, as the substrate transfer technology gets mature, the vertical-structure chip technology has been increasingly applied in the field. Generally, deposit a GaN-based thin film over the sapphire substrate via Metal-Organic Chemical Vapour Deposition (MOCVD), then bond the GaN-based thin film to the semiconductor or metal base via wafer bonding technology or electroplating technique, and finally lift off the sapphire substrate. Thanks to its high light extraction efficiency, current extension capacity and thermal conduction capability, the technology effectively improves light-emitting efficiency of the GaN-based LED chip, showing increasingly prominent advantage particularly in application fields of high current, large density and high power.